


A Sleepy Evening Livestream

by SoupRegrets



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, I think?, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Op Trans Female Character, Trans Female Character, Vibrators, auditory voyeurism, if that's what you call it, reader is chat and I'm so sorry about that, reader's gender and body not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets
Summary: On a slow, quiet night, you discover a new side of your favorite streamer.
Relationships: livestreamer gf/subby gf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	A Sleepy Evening Livestream

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there are no horrible jokes about bathwater or anything else like that, even though I really wanted to put them in
> 
> (You can't see any of the characters, only hear them--but the subby gf in question has a vagina, which is referred to as her pussy and cunt.)

"Guys, I'm sorry, I just can't--I can't fucking figure out what's going wrong." She scoffs angrily, and through your laptop's speakers, you hear a quiet, wooden _thump_ , presumably the sound of her hands flopping down against her desk in frustration. The stream on your screen glows bright in the darkness of your room, the game it displays a tangled mishmash of blinking wires and components with a single, still-unfulfilled objective in the top-left corner. "I know what it _should_ be doing, I'm ninety percent there, but it's just that _one_ thing that's wrong and I can't figure out why--" She cuts herself off.

Your eyes flicker over to the chatroom to the left of the stream. The place is remarkably empty; including you, there are only twelve people. The count has stayed low all night, and nobody who's here seems all that interested in piping up. Most of them are regulars, you recognize many of the usernames, but this is a slow night, even for a small streamer like her.

When she speaks again, it sounds like she's cupping her face in her hands. "Glad I didn't turn on the facecam tonight." She mumbles faintly. "Seriously, I'm really sorry, I just--" You hear her push her chair back from her desk, then sigh. "I think I just need a break, guys. God, I feel like I want to break something. Be back in 20 or so." Her headphones clunk down on her desk.

You lean back and take a sip of the glass of water at your side, then reach up to take off your own headphones, expecting the "be right back" card to flash up, but then you hear her voice again, and the sound of it makes you nearly spit the liquid all over your screen.

"Did you hear that?" Her tone has shifted; she's usually soft and calm, extremely patient and explanatory--but with only four words, she sounds more cruel than you've ever heard _anyone_ be.

An unfamiliar voice, one slightly farther away, pipes up. "Oh, uh, what?" Whoever this person is, they sound scared--and a little bit excited, too.

"You heard me, girl. I want to break something. Get over here."

You choke and cough up water, and as you do, you hear the girl's nervous footsteps approaching and the sound of her whimpering gently. "Right...right in front of your mic? Aren't you--"

"No, no, it's muted. Unless you want to be heard, little slut?" She chuckles softly.

Water dripping down your chin, you bring your hands up to the keyboard and hammer out a typo-laden message, _hsoly fuckign shit youre still streaming_ , then send it, watching dumbly as the chat suddenly lights up with a flurry of messages, most of them similar to yours.

"Maybe I should turn it back on, if you want it that badly? Let everyone hear how loud you scream with my fingers in you?" She sounds sneering, and domineering, and the sound of her voice makes your face heat up a little. "Over my knees, that's right."

There's the sound of movement, and then the timid-sounding girl whimpers. "No, please, don't let them hear me, not that--"

"God, I always forget how much that turns you on." There's a conspicuously loud slapping noise, like flesh impacting flesh, and the timid girl squeals loudly. "I know you think about that. About me putting you on display."

"I don't, I, I promise I don't, I--" You hear the faint sound of what sounds like a metal chain, and then the girl lets out a choked, painful-sounding cry.

"Knew the nipple piercings would be good for something. Hurts a lot more than the collar." There's snickering, and then the sound of ripping fabric, accompanied by a nervous gasp.

"Mistress, you just bought me that pair, it's--"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want to my _property_. If I want her ass exposed, it'll be exposed." The streamer snarls.

"Y-yes, Mistress!" A whimper, then a brief silence.

"So fucking _responsive_." There's the sound of what you think is the lid of a plastic bottle being popped open, then the sound of something wet being slathered across fingers. "I can just _imagine_ how much you'd thrash and scream if I put you out for them to use."

"Oh, _god_ \--" Just from her voice, you can hear that the idea terrifies and arouses the girl in equal measure.

"For the first few, at least. You'd be so fucking blissed out past that." There's a short, satisfied-sounding chuckle. "Head rolling back, tied up and _fucked_ \--and god, I can only imagine the line. Person after person." More wet slathering noises, this time slightly more distant.

"Mistress, no, _please_ not my ass, please--"

"I know you prefer it. You have a pussy now and you _still_ prefer it." Her voice sounds smug. "I could tell them to fuck your ass specifically, if you'd like."

There's a guilty-sounding whimper. "I'd--I'd like that, please don't tease me, Mistress, just put your fingers in, _please_ \--"

"I just got a pet with an extra sensitive prostate, I suppose. Makes her rewarding for everyone to use." She's probably smiling maliciously, but you have no idea how to even start to envision that.

"Don't tease me, please don't tease me, Mistress, god--"

"Say you want that." Her voice gets slightly quieter. "They can't hear you, but say it for me. Say you want me to loan you out, to let anyone who asks plow your ass until you can't fucking _think_."

There's a pause, then ragged, desperate-sounding breathing, and then she starts to beg. "Please, please let everyone come and fuck me senseless, I want them to use me, I want--" The girl lets out a choked scream, her voice breaking partway through, and then a satisfied hum from her Mistress. There's a short bit of silence, punctuated by quiet, whimpering cries.

"You take my fingers so well. Such a good girl. You love it, don't you?"

The girl's voice is noticeably more shaky, breathy, and whimpering than before. "I--I need this, I need it, thank you--" She yelps, loudly, and you hear her feet scrabble desperately on the floor.

"Just from that? That little tap? Aren't you a crowd-pleaser."

"Hhrreh, hwah, hah--" Even breathing seems to be somewhat laborious for the girl at this point.

"Let's go for the big finish, hm?" There's a clicking noise, and then a buzzing noise, almost like the sound an electric toothbrush makes--but the device in question sounds far, _far_ stronger than that.

"Mistress, no, no, please, I'll fucking break, I can't take that right now, you'll break me!"

"I know."

The buzzing sound gets louder, then quieter, and then, finally, sounds muffled, and the girl squeaks in a way that's surprisingly understated. "Not more teasing, not now, please--"

"Just your thighs." You can hear the vibrator being moved around from how the buzzing changes in pitch and intensity. "We're building up to it."

The girl falls silent again, save for her labored breathing, and you listen intently, not a single thought passing through your mind as she whines louder and louder. "Mistress, please, no, the teasing is so much--so much worse, just--"

"It's so cute how you clamp down." Her voice turns affectionate and husky, surprisingly so, given the circumstances. "It won't save you, you know."

"Ngh, agh, just, _please_ \--" The buzzing modulates, and the girl squeaks.

"I think you're about ready." Her voice stays affectionate, but something tells you that won't last long.

"Ah, _hwah_ \--"

"Beg for it." The words are so soft, you can barely hear them.

"You'll break me, you'll fucking snap me in half--" The girl's voice is raspy and desperate.

"Then..." Her tone shifts, and you _feel_ it in your gut. "Beg for me to ruin you."

For a moment, nothing but the buzzing and the girl's breathing are audible, and then she whines pitifully, once, and starts begging. "Please, please fucking _break_ me, tear me apart, press it right up to my cunt and--"

The buzzing suddenly becomes a lot more muted, and you hear all the air wheeze out of the girl, like she's had the wind knocked out of her, and then, after a short, shaky, choked inhalation, she screams half-silent and half-not, alternating between letting the air whistle wordlessly out her throat and howling herself raw like every nerve in her body is on fire.

"Good girl. Good girl. Just like that." The Mistress murmurs. You find it doubtful that her partner can hear her.

Eventually, her screaming peters out, and aside from her ragged, exhausted-sounding breathing, the silence--and stillness in chat--takes on an oddly awed, quiet atmosphere. You lean back, oddly tense yourself, and stare up at the ceiling, cheeks flushed for a reason you're slightly uncomfortable considering. Through your headphones, you hear the sound of movement and the poor girl being gently soothed by her Mistress' voice, all "good job" this and "so good for me" that.

A flash of movement on your otherwise-stagnant screen catches your attention, and you glance down to see a message in chat, presumably from some poor soul with significantly more confidence than you.

_You know we could hear all of that, right?_

You hear the words through your headphones before you hear them in your own mind, albeit with a slightly different context.

"Aw, shit."


End file.
